Problem: Kevin was assigned articles 32 through 58 for homework tonight. If Kevin read all of the articles he was assigned, how many articles did he read?
Answer: Instead of counting articles 32 through 58, we can subtract 31 from each number so we instead consider articles 1 through 27. We see that Kevin read 27 articles. Notice that he read 27 and not 26 articles.